<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Variation on a Theme of by peanutpotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235169">Variation on a Theme of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato'>peanutpotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Takarazuka Revue RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M, 男役性轉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutpotato/pseuds/peanutpotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long story short：世界上第一個Omega怎樣被製造出來的故事。<br/>很久很久以前的存稿，本來打算擴寫但沒有靈感。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Variation on a Theme of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>　　（一）</p><p>　　痛覺。</p><p>　　整個身體像是從內部被腐蝕溶解那樣的痛，他想叫喊但是叫不出聲，全身的肌肉幾乎都不聽他使喚，只能勉強瘋狂地喘氣，頭腦很快就因過度換氣而更加暈眩。</p><p>　　一個紙袋被罩到他口鼻上，然後是儀器「滴」的一聲，右手手背出現一點酸酸麻麻的感覺，痛覺漸漸如潮水般一波一波向後退去。</p><p>　　「呼吸，沒事了，」一個聲音說，熟悉的聲音。「很快就不痛了，沒事了。」</p><p>　　他像沉沒般靜靜沉入黑暗裡，甜美的黑暗；直到下一次他又被劇痛喚醒，周而復始。第三次之後，儀器發出「滴」一聲的速度終於變快，於是酷刑只剩一瞬。</p><p>　　有人握著他的手，有人在摸他的臉頰。</p><p>　　「痛。」他掙扎著含糊吐出一個字，然後讓世界再度被黑暗吞噬。沉沒前他彷彿聽到有個聲音在說，那個他無比熟悉的聲音：</p><p>　　「就快了，朝夏，再忍耐一下，就快了。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　（二）</p><p>　　性慾。</p><p>　　他從黑暗中醒來，喚醒他的不是疼痛，是慾望，火一樣燒著的慾望。</p><p>　　有人在吻他，有人在解開他的衣服。僅僅是這樣，已經讓他體內最空虛的那個地方開始產生痙攣。</p><p>　　「原諒我，我不得不這麼做。」那個熟悉的聲音對他說。</p><p>　　他幾乎是在被進入的那一刻就達到高潮，從來沒有經驗的身體卻像是被調教過般地迎合著。他哭著發出自己都不認得的聲音，像女人一樣媚叫著。</p><p>　　「噓，」熟悉的聲音，熟悉的氣味，熟悉的手，熟悉的臉。「噓，舒服了嗎？」</p><p>　　他在神智被激烈的快感吞沒之前喊出那人的名字。</p><p>　　「是我，」那人佔有著他，一邊告訴他「沒事的，是我。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　（三）</p><p>　　「如果你死了，我就讓全世界給你陪葬。」他最好的朋友在他耳邊說，「如果你覺得自己是怪物，我就把全世界的人都變成跟你一樣。我可以不要名聲，不要權力，不要金錢，不要任何一個人的肯定，我只跟老天求一件事，那就是不要讓我失去你。我知道你厭惡這樣的身體，但這是治療你絕症的唯一方式，這都是為了讓你活下去，所以你無論如何必須活下去，留在我身邊。」</p><p>　　那之後他不曾再試圖割腕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　（四）</p><p>　　抑制劑很有效，發情期那三天他什麼也感覺不到，效果類似他化療時吃的安眠藥，但是更強，醒著時他連心智也都好像麻痺了一樣，世界剩下光暗、顏色、形狀、聲音、以及幾乎不存在的氣味。</p><p>　　動作與觸覺都變得遲鈍，就算被吻了嘴唇也不太有感覺。</p><p>　　「你心跳太慢了，」望海拿下聽診器，「我會再改良藥物，但在這之前我得先給你停藥，不然我怕你心臟會出問題。我們先停藥好不好？嗯？」</p><p>　　「然後讓你強暴我？」舌頭因為藥物而變得很重，他有些口齒不清地反問。</p><p>　　「聽著，你如果死了，我就用全世界來給你陪葬。」他最好的朋友看著他，溫柔地一個字一個字對他說，「如果你真的那麼受不了，你也可以先殺了我。我只是希望你明白，對我來說，一個沒有你的世界沒有存在的必要性。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>　　（五）</p><p>　　發情期以外的時間他是正常的。</p><p>　　「我還能活多久？」他問望海。</p><p>　　「活到我死。」望海回答他，「在這之前我會不擇任何手段讓你活下去。」</p><p>　　「我活下去要做什麼？」他茫然地問。</p><p>　　「拯救世界。」望海笑了，然後像是聽到全世界最好笑的笑話一樣笑倒在他懷裡。</p><p>　　「你為什麼要這樣？」他問。</p><p>　　「你認為上帝存在嗎？」望海反問他，「祂給了我一顆這麼聰明的腦袋，給我這麼恐怖的力量，是有目的的吧？我誕生在這個世界上，是要來做什麼特別的事吧？如果他連我唯一想要的東西都要奪走，那很明顯他就是要我動手毀滅這個世界，不是嗎？我能只憑自己的力量開發出用動物基因改造活人基因的技術，你覺得祂創造我這個人是想安排什麼？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>